1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to solar powered portable exhaust fans, and particularly to such fans as modular units attachable to small buildings, such as portable toilets and the like.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,986, to Turner, entitled Exhaust Ventilator, teaches a solar powered exhaust ventilator, but it is not a modular self-contained unit having a pipe adaptor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,273, to Devitt, entitled Fan Powered Roof Venting Method and Apparatus, discloses a roof venting apparatus which appears modular in structure, but lacks a translucent cover and internally disposed solar power unit, as well as pipe adaptor structure.
Various ventilation devices for vehicles exist in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,803, to Farmont, entitled Ventilation Device, discloses a ventilation device attachable to a vehicle sun roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,806, to Hwang, entitled Vehicular Internal Air Exhausting Device, likewise teaches a vehicular ventilating device, in this instance, mounted behind the rear seat. The solar powered ventilator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,645, to Wolfe, et al., entitled Solar Powered Ventilator, is an "edge mounted" device suitable for mounting on vehicle or building windows. All of these patents, for the most part intended for vehicular use, are not designed for small stationary structure use.